Fake
by Betryal
Summary: ZAG, A being can't fake love, because pretending can drive those to hate. Faking love can be the worst betrayal. Oneshot,songfic to Korn's Fake


My feelings for you were not a lie,  
I wish you could see how I've died,  
I wish you knew all my lies.  
My feelings were but a shallow rush,  
Left alone in the dust,  
I wish I could touch your skin  
Let you know that deep down  
My feelings were nothing but…  
Fake…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zim, or the song Fake by Korn

* * *

Fake

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

_**Lyrics**_

* * *

_**I can't stand the sight of you**_

* * *

Amber eyes glared at the being in front of her. Slowly she slid her eyes shut as she sighed. It was a hollow act, but one she could live with.

* * *

_**I can't stand what you put me through**_

* * *

"Monster," she whispered as she opened her eyes. "Zim…you're a monster."

* * *

_**Your life's a lie, that you hide Is it that terrible being you inside?**_

* * *

Crimson eyes narrowed at her as he softly frowned. His hands dropped to his sides as he stared at her. Her amber eyes followed the movement and rose back to his face. His antennae flattened to his skull and she didn't know if it was from anger or regret.

* * *

_**I can't stand all the thought of you**_

* * *

"It won't work," Zim quietly said as he raised his gaze to her. 

"You lied to me," Gaz angrily whispered trying to hold the hurt inside.

Zim shook his head and took a step toward her. He sighed and reached out to touch her. She glared at the hand and watched as it clenched and fell to his side.

* * *

_**I can't stand all the things you do**_

* * *

Gaz shook her head and made sure to keep her distance as she watched him carefully. All he had told her had been lies and she hated him for that. It burned within her, the feeling of betrayal and hurt. 

"I hate you," Gaz whispered. She had spoken those words many times and this time, they were true.

"You don't mean that," Zim whispered as his features fell.

* * *

_**Why do you try to justify? You were just too scared to be you inside**_

* * *

Gaz shook her head, her violet tresses falling over her black dress. Her amber gaze pierced him and coldly laughed. She had trusted him and he had failed her. He was the first person she had bothered to befriend. He was the first person she had allowed herself to care for, to love.

* * *

_**Let! It all go**_

* * *

"Zim…you mean nothing to me," Gaz coldly assured as she blanked her face. She watched him tense; the silence was thick as he stared at her. 

"Gaz…you can't mean that," Zim replied.

The corners of her lips turned up in smile as she realized that she had him. His weakness was that he believed in her. She knew it was impossible for anyone to have faith in her, because she would let them down no matter what.

"You're pathetic," Gaz began. "Your own species hates you…you hate you…and now I hate you too."

* * *

_**Look at you, all I see, is a man too afraid to really be  
**__**Look at you, all I see, is a man too afraid to really be**_

* * *

His hands clenched and unclenched as she softly chuckled. Bringing him pain would stop her pain. Her pupils narrowed as she watched his crestfallen gaze land upon her cruel smile. His mouth moved, but she could only hear a whisper. 

"Speak up," Gaz sternly said as if she were speaking to a child. His antennae twitched and she knew she had annoyed him.

"I tried," Zim responded to her as he leveled his gaze with her. "I tried and I couldn't love you. I can't do it and I'm sorry."

"Bullshit," Gaz spat.

"I do love you and this hurts…it hurts so much and I don't understand why," zim continued.

* * *

_**I can't stand what you put me through  
**__**I can't stand even the thought of you  
**__**Your secret lies that you hide Is it that terrible being you inside?**_

* * *

"It shouldn't hurt Zim," Gaz angrily purred. Her anger gave her the strength to do this. That and she really didn't care anymore. He had driven her to the point of not caring, he was nothing to her, just another pathetic soul upon this planet. 

"But it does hurt," Zim whispered, his voice barely rising.

* * *

_**Let! It all go**_

* * *

"Pathetic, you're nothing but a waste space, and do you know why?" Gaz questioned she peered at him. Her anger was beginning to fade to pity.

* * *

_**Look at you, all I see, is a man too afraid to really be  
**__**Look at you, all I see, is a man too afraid to really be  
**__**Look at you, all I see, is a man too afraid to really be  
**__**Look at you, all I see, is a man too afraid to really be**_

* * *

"I know I'm pathetic…I fail at everything I do," Zim growled as he stepped closer to her and glared at her. She could see him grinding his teeth together.

* * *

_**You try so hard to be wanted**_

* * *

Gaz glared at him. She loathed him for what he made her feel. It wasn't supposed to be this way; she wasn't supposed to pity him. She was supposed to hate him, she was supposed to hurt him and break him even more. Yet here she was, pitying him like some pathetic…human.

* * *

_**False emotions tells you fronted I feel being a person relies on one thing:**_

* * *

"Than you shouldn't have lied to me," Gaz gritted out. "If you didn't love me you should have told me instead of driving me to this!" 

She took a step forward ready to hit him, ready to lash out all her frustration.

* * *

_**Be yourself, let you come through **_

* * *

"Why couldn't you have told me? Why did you have to pretend? That hurt me more than you not loving me!" Gaz shouted.

* * *

_**You're too afraid to really be**_

* * *

"I didn't want to lose you!" Zim shouted back.

* * *

_**Someone who has the thoughts who doesn't care to be  
**__**Be yourself, let you come through!**_

* * *

Zim took a step toward her and quickly brushed her face with his fingers. She took a step away from him and reached for the doorknob behind her. 

"You lied…you pretend to love me when you really didn't," Gaz whispered. She wouldn't let any emotion show. Emotions had been the downfall of her thus far and she refused to slip any further.

* * *

_**Fake!**_

* * *

She turned the knob and opened the door. Gaz didn't bother to look at him as she turned around to exit his home, his base. She blinked and realized that this was where he would always be, he would always be in this little base pretending to be something he was not. There was nothing she could do for him, not anymore.

* * *

**_You'll regret it, you'll regret it_**

* * *

Zim watched her as she walked down the sidewalk and pass the gnomes. His face remained blank as he watched her. The corners of his lips turned down in a smile and he sighed. His own race didn't want him, and now he had lost the one person that meant the most to him. He wondered if he was doomed to a life of screw-ups. He shook his head and watched as the door closed on him, it blocked everything.

* * *

_**Let it all go

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm sorry I haven't updated in month, but I'm back and with more ideas than ever. I'm going to be posting a chapter for Xenophobia again. It's just that I wasted my time in a pathetic relationship and that took up most of my time. It was time well wasted timeand I don't plan to waste anymore time. I will be updating my stories soon.

Please Review...


End file.
